pitfalls_and_penguinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Film Studies
Film Studies Special Terminology Focus: Describes whether the ability is intended to be used on a group of people, an individual person, or both. Note, unless an ability states otherwise, group shots affect everyone, friend or foe. Jump Cut: Describes whether the move can be used in conjunction with the “Jump Cut” class feature. Level 1 Film Studies Allies within frame get +1 to hit and damage or +1 to cast. The weight of the target effectively increases by 10 pounds per Cameraman level. The sudden shock can cause floors and bridges to collapse (5% chance per Cameraman level). Dubbing substitutes one sound for another the Cameraman previously recorded. This recording may be of any length, but must be done in advance. The Cameraman then may play this sound back while filming a different event, replacing whatever sounds the target may be making with the recorded audio. Example: Iris Pix catches the mayor of Detroit complaining in private about how he hates Penguins and thinks “National Penguin Day” should be “National Penguin Hunting Day.” Thinking quickly, the Camerapenguin records him without him noticing. Later, when he is giving the toast at the “National Penguin Day Banquet,” she dubs over his speech with the previously recorded rant, ruining his reputation. All damage dealt by characters in frame is treated as non-lethal damage. Level 2 Film Studies As long as any bomb or grenade remains in focus, it will not explode until the round after the Cameraman loses focus. Other explosive devices, such as cannons and internal combustion engines, are not affected. While active, any character in focus treats any roll of 5 or less as though it were an Epic Failure. As long as the target remains in focus, the Cameraman may choose to grant them either a bonus or penalty on Charisma-based checks equal to the Cameraman’s class level. Subtitles allow the Cameraman to understand any speech within focus, regardless of what language is spoken. This ability translates not only natural languages, but also gibberish and other vocal communication, so long as it is supposed to mean something. Level 3 Film Studies The target gains improved combat prowess against animals, gaining a +2 bonus to Strength score, a +4 bonus on Uncommon Attack Checks, and a +2 bonus to their AC. Has no effect on what’s going on around you. The selling value of any footage filmed with this ability in play is multiplied by the Cameraman's level. Requires a concentration check equal to target's charisma score to disengage. While in focus, characters get a +5 bonus on Athletics checks and calculate the DC of vertical jumps as though they were making horizontal jumps. Level 4 Film Studies The cameraman calls an ally to “Action,” giving him a jumpstart on his opponents. During initiative a cameraman selects 1 ally, who selects a target to make a surprise round melee or ranged attack against. The target may negate this ability by making an Initiative Check vs. 10 + Cameraman’s Charisma Modifier + Cameraman's level. Both the cameraman’s ally and the target must be within line of sight of the cameraman. Any damage dealt by the target ignores an object’s hardness. This effect extends to damage indirectly caused by the subject, such as secondary explosions or collapsing structures. Any unnamed creature within focus is treated as having 1 health. Revealing one’s name to the Cameraman, whether or not one is in focus, grants immunity to this effect. Level 5 Film Studies Whenever any character in focus makes a bad pun or inane statement, everyone else in focus must make a Will Save (DC 10 + Cameraman’s level + Cameraman’s Charisma Modifier), or fall prone. All good things eventually peak, and then it’s all downhill from there. The target of this ability takes a -1 to either AC, BAM, or any ability modifier. This stat goes down by an additional -1 every turn the target is the focus of this special effect. The cameraman, at will, selects in-frame sapient characters and converts them into robots. Targets resisting this special effect must make a DC 10 + ½ Cameraman Level + CHA Modifier Will Save to negate. The effect ends immediately if the cameraman loses focus on the target. No target can produce sound. In addition, any sounds created outside the focused area cannot be heard within the affected area. Level 6 Film Studies The target cannot be affected by any ability that requires an attack roll, except on an Epic Win or Epic Fail. Should the target go out of focus (due to line of sight or the Cameraman losing focus), the effect immediately ends. The Cameraman focuses on a target for 3 turns. After the 3rd turn, the target must pass a Fortitude Save (DC 10 + the Cameraman’s class level + the Cameraman’s Charisma Modifier) or the target’s hit points drop to zero. If the Cameraman breaks focus or loses line of sight before the 3rd turn, this ability does not take effect (although the Frames are still used). Keep your film under budget by recycling assets. Focus on a 15 by 15 foot square. When a character within the square attempts to leave on one side of the area, they are instead teleported to the opposite side, though they continue traveling in the same direction.. Characters trapped by this special effect must make a DC 10 + ½ Cameraman Level + CHA Modifier Will Save to escape. Ranged attacks and spells escape the repeating background uninhibited.